The Chameleon Ninja and the Lion Prince (Kyuranger) (LuckyXHammy)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: After defeating Demost, Earth is now in peace again. But Lucky decided that he should confess something very important to Hammy. Pairings: Lucky/Hammy (Main), Hints of Spada/Raptor. Note: It was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided that this short story will have three chapters.
1. Hammy's Feelings

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is a fanfiction story based on my favorite Kyuranger Pairing Lucky and Hammy. And it is the first time i'm writing a fanfic story about my favorite pairing. Well, I started to ship these two and I mean they're really cute and had a nice chemistry. Not to mention that Lucky actually defended Hammy from being a criminal and believed she was innocent. This story takes place after the events of Kyuranger Vs Space Squad. I was going to this story into a one-shot but I decided that this story will be short and will have three chapters. So I hope you will like this story, have a nice day! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.

* * *

Earth is in peace again. Four years ago, the Uchu Sentai Kyurangers had saved the Galaxy from the cruel hands of Don Armage and his army of Jark Matter, and they are acknowledged as the saviors of the Universe. Everything seems perfectly normal for now. Hammy and her best android friend Raptor were eating some cupcakes they have bought from the bakery store on Earth. The two female Kyurangers happily walked down the streets, deciding on which store they should go next. Hammy grinned widely, happily devouring her favorite cupcake flavor.

"OMG, this cupcake is so _delicious_~~" Hammy said singingly.

"That bakery store has tons of delicious sweets. It's my favorite bakery store." Raptor said, sweetly, holding up a bag of cupcakes and sweets. "I've brought a few cupcakes for Spada since he is busy running the restaurant so I thought I would give him some cupcakes just for a small break."

"Okay then, Raptor, I hope you and Spada will have a nice and really cute moment." Hammy teased, giving a friendly nudge to Raptor's arm. The dreamy android looked down at the ground, wildly blushing at the fact that she and Spada will have a cute moment, but she has to admit that she does have a crush on him. She and Spada are more than just friends and teammates.

"W-W-Well... I don't know what will happen next." Raptor defended, looking away from the Chameleon Ninja who giggled wildly at her teammate's shyness.

"Raptor, don't get so shy at that moment." Hammy said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You better tell him how you feel for him, you and Spada are the best lovable couple ever!" She exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air. Raptor sighed, shaking her head at her female teammate's childishness.

"Oh Hammy..." Raptor trailed off.

"Anyways, how's your job in assisting Stinger as the Secretary?" Hammy asked.

"Actually, I'm doing okay. Stinger is doing his job as a Commander very well." Raptor said. "Kotaro is fine today, he's on a break for now because he is spending some time with his younger brother Jiro."

"I hope Kotaro is doing okay, his little brother might missed him dearly. I wondered about what the others are doing well." Hammy questioned herself. "Commander Shou is still doing his job, Balance and Naga are still on treasure hunting, Tsurugi is still doing his own duty as the President. Champ is now a star wrestler in the Taurus System, Garu has started a family now. But I wondered what Lucky's been doing recently, maybe he's still deciding to travel around the Galaxy."

"Well, Lucky is simply Lucky." Raptor said to her best friend. "Let's hope he's doing okay for now..."

Hammy nodded in response, agreeing with her friend's statement. Sighing, she looked down at the ground, gently clutching the cupcake bag in her hands. The Green Shinobi started to think about the Red Kyuranger again. In the Beginning since she first met that guy, she didn't like him at first due to relying on his luck and bossing around like some annoying optimistic guy. But slowly, she gained respect for her leader and believed that his luck will save the Universe. After Hammy "betrayed" her friends for Demost's favor, Lucky was the first person to defend her, and claimed to believe she is innocent. She was moved by how kind and helpful he was being towards her.

Hammy was being lost in millions of thoughts in her mind until Raptor gently tapped her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hammy, you okay?" The female android asked, concerned, earning a nod from the female Shinobi.

"Yeah, just thinking about Lucky." Hammy admitted. "I'm wondering if he's okay."

"Hmm, Hammy, I have one question for you..." Raptor spoke up. "Do you like Lucky?"

Hearing this, Hammy's eyes widened in surprise, her face turned hot red before looking down at the ground, tightly gripping the bag of cupcake in her hands. She felt overwhelmed by her emotions and feelings at hearing Raptor's question if she likes Lucky. They are plenty of nice boys in the Galaxy, but they had some different personality. Stinger is surely handsome, but she and Stinger are more like teammates. For Naga, she cared for him like an order brother and a friend since she was willing to save him from Akyanba's control on him. But Lucky is a different person, he may have been annoying from the start, but Hammy comes to see that he makes himself a great leader and an inspiration to the team. Since she and Lucky had been teammates and best friends for a quite long time, she slowly started to like him and sees him as more than a friend and a teammate.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she looked up to Raptor again, despite her cheeks turning warm red. She took a deep breath and gazed up to the clear blue sky. "Well... I don't know what to say... but I'm really shy and awkward to talk about this... Me liking Lucky... Well... we're just friends, but we're more than just friend and teammates." Hammy stuttered shyly, scratching the back of her head before letting out a small laugh from her lips. "At the start, I didn't like him at first, but slowly I warmed up to him and became his friend. After going through a lot and facing many challenges since four years ago." She explained, looking down at the ground. "Maybe I like him more than just a teammate. He was the first person to believe that I have a reason for working for Demost."

"So this means..." Raptor started out.

"I think I like him, not just like him..." Hammy muttered, looking up to her best friend. "But I truly love him." She said, smiling brightly.

"Hammy, that's really sweet. If you like him, then tell him of how you feel for him." Raptor said, putting her robotic hands on her shoulders.

Hearing this, her smile had been replaced with a frown forming on her lips. "What if he won't like me...? I am not sure if he has the same feelings for me. It will be awkward for me because I'm just a hyperactive and outspoken ninja girl. Maybe he might see me as a friend..." Hammy said, sadly. "Yet I am not sure where he will be?"

Suddenly, her phone was making a buzzing noise from her pocket. Hammy shared an alarmed look with Raptor before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She answered its call, putting it on her left ear.

"Moshi Moshi (Hello)?" Hammy asked.

"_Hey, Hammy. It's me, Lucky_." Lucky asked.

"Lucky! It's you! What's up?" She asked, with a usual happy smile forming on her lips.

"_Well, I am alright today_." Lucky said. "_Anyways, I need to have a talk with you. It's really urgently important_."

"Okay, where I can talk to you?" Hammy asked.

"_Hmmmm... Meet me at the Pier, at Sunset. I will be waiting for you, Hammy_." Lucky said.

Once the call ended, Hammy bit her lower lips, gently holding her phone in her hands before she turned her attention to Raptor. The android kindly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hammy... maybe you should tell him of your feelings for him." Raptor encouraged.

"Are you sure Lucky will like me, because I don't want this kind of friendship to be ruined, we've been friends for like four years since we saved the Galaxy from Jark Matter." Hammy said. "I don't want him to hate me like that."

"Hammy, be cheerful and confident." Raptor said. "Just try to be confident that he might like you. If you confess your feelings for him, you might be surprised by the outcome."

Blinking rapidly, Hammy looked down at the phone in her hand. She soon took a deep breath and plastered a usual happy, confident smile on her face.

She is ready to confess her feelings for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is it! The next chapter will be about Lucky's feelings, and it might be nice to add some other Kyuranger Characters who will encourage him to confess his feelings too. I did add hints of Spada/Raptor too which is too adorable since they're my second favorite Kyuranger pairing too. And plus, Raptor being Hammy's friend, was so encouraging. That's what friends are when they are ready to encourage their friends. Anyways, have a nice day!

**Next Chapter: **Lucky's Feelings**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.


	2. Lucky's Feelings

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's the new chapter for my Lucky/Hammy story. This story will feature a flashback. So i hope you will have a nice day, have fun! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.

* * *

**~~(Meanwhile, with Lucky)~~**

Lucky anxiously sat on the bench, cupping his hands, and nervously tapping his foot on the ground. He is patiently waiting for Hammy to arrive at his destination, but slowly he is getting a tad anxious for what he will say to her. He has feelings for this certain female Shinobi. In the beginning, Hammy didn't like him for being annoying and obnoxious, but slowly she gains respect for the Red Kyuranger, for his determination and positivity in believing for what they can do. Lucky sighed heavily, leaning back in the bench, his eyes staring into the clear blue sky. He started to remember what his friend said to him, a few days ago.

**~~(Flashback)~~**

_After the battle with Demost ended, the Kyurangers had celebrated their victory with Hammy's mentor Tsurugiku after Demost was taken into custody by Geki and Shu so the villainous ninja will never return to their universe after everything he did to Hammy and the others. After their celebration, the others go into separate ways. Raptor, Stinger, and Kotaro returned to the Orion Battleship, Naga and Balance returned to being BN Thieves again, Garu goes back to his human wife and wolf-like child, Commander Shou Ronpou went back to the Rebellion HQ. Champ decided to win a Championship Match in the Taurus System, much to Lucky and Kotaro's amazement and happiness._

_Standing at the doorway of Spada's restaurant, Lucky waved goodbye at Kotaro, Champ, Raptor, and Stinger who were being teleported back to the Orion Battleship. The Red Kyuranger turned his attention to Hammy who was having a small chat with her former mentor. He could say that Hammy is really happy to see her mentor again. At first, she was afraid to think that her mentor died during Jark Matter's reign over the Galaxy, but Hammy became highly relieved and happy to be reunited with her mentor. The Green Kyuranger looked back to the Leo Prince, flashing him a bright smile. Lucky grinned back, waving his hand at the girl._

_"Well, Lucky, I think you were right about Hammy-chan being innocent," Tsurugi spoke up, walking up to the Red Kyuranger. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Legendary Ranger looked to his teammate, jabbing his hands into his pocket. "Guess I was wrong about you, I'm sorry for not believing in you." _

_"Tsurugi, it's okay. I accept your apology." Lucky said to his teammate, patting him on the shoulder. "We may differing beliefs for what we believe in. But we've known Hammy for a long time, she's our friend, she would never commit a crime like that, and never side with evil people like Demost."_

_"You are definitely correct about this, Lucky," Tsurugi added. "If we hadn't believed in Hammy's innocence, our friendship would be ruined and lose faith in each other. This was the errors of our ways."_

_"Yeah, Tsurugi. I always knew Hammy would never be evil, she's a great friend of ours and a valuable teammate." Lucky said. "Demost only wanted to tear us apart, but as long as we stick together, our bonds of friendship will remain unbreakable. We will never give up on our friends and the Galaxy. People were counting on us to win the war."_

_"Our teamwork had saved the Galaxy from Jark Matter's clutches. Well, that reminds me... since you were the first person to defend Hammy, it kind of makes me think that you might have... feelings for her." Tsurugi drawled, teasingly, smirking at the Red Kyuranger who looked down at the ground, his face turned completely red as his Ranger Suit. Placing his hand on his chest, Lucky can feel his heart skipping a beat, he never felt that kind of feeling before, this only happens when he is with Hammy. Wait? Does this mean that he likes Hammy?_

_"Me... having feelings for Hammy?" Lucky muttered to himself, his cheeks burned red._

_Seeing this, Tsurugi stifled his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. To be honest, it is quite funny to see that his comrade and friend Lucky is developing feelings for Hammy, but doesn't have the courage to tell her how he feels. "Let me guess, you like her, right?" Tsurugi chuckled, heartily, much to Lucky's surprise._

_"Just shut up." Lucky snapped, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child, his face is red as his Ranger Suit. "Please don't make fun of me."_

_"Sorry, Lucky, but you were the first person to defend her because you believed in her innocence, right?" Tsurugi piped up._

_"Well... I did believe in her because she would never commit a crime, even under Demost's orders..." Lucky murmured, with a pensive look on his facial expression. He calmly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Maybe I do like her more than just... just a friend."_

_"Then this means..." Tsurugi started out._

_"I don't just like her, but I think I'm in love with her," Lucky admitted._

_Hearing this, Tsurugi dropped his jaws in surprise, his eyes widening in shock, gawking at the Red Kyuranger. "My word! This is the first time that I see a love story! And Lucky is in love with Hammy!" He exclaimed, surprised. "To be honest, I am quite jealous, I really need to fall in love with a beautiful woman." _

_"Well, Tsurugi, I may love her, but I'm not so sure if she has feelings for me. Hammy and I had been friends for so long ever since we saved the Galaxy from Jark Matter. But it's unclear if she loves me back. I just don't want my friendship with her to be ruined." Lucky said, sadly._

_Tsurugi sighed heavily, quirking an eyebrow before looking back to the Red Kyuranger, comfortably patting him on the shoulder. "Well, my dear friend, you can tell Hammy-chan how you feel for her. Lucky, you're the luckiest man in the Galaxy and you might have the luckiest girl in your life." He said, grinning brightly at his best friend._

_"Yeah, Tsurugi. I may like her, but I'm pretty not sure if she likes me back." Lucky said solemnly._

_"Listen Lucky, if you have feelings for Hammy-chan, be confident and act like a legendary gentleman. You might get surprised at the outcome, she might like you back." Tsurugi said. "Just stay optimistic, okay."_

_Blinking rapidly, Lucky took a deep breath, calmly closing his eyes before lowering his head. Balling into his fist, Lucky looked up into the sky and nodded his head with a confident smile on his face._

**~~(End of Flashback)~~**

Lucky sighed, looking down at his wristwatch, checking the current timing. He wondered when Hammy will arrive at his destination. Gently closing his eyes, he felt the wind gently blowing his hair before a familiar person stood in front of him.

"Hello, Lucky?" She spoke up.

Lucky opened his eyes and smiled gently. He is ready to confess his feelings for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is it! One last chapter is left and this story will be complete. Man, i totally adore this pairing a lot. I hope you all enjoyed this story, please review. See ya~~

**Next Chapter:** Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt this story with an Author's Note. I just wanted to tell you that i have planned to write some other stories based on my favorite Super Sentai Pairings. And don't worry, i'm still working on my Lucky/Hammy story. Here's the synopsis of the upcoming stories.

* * *

**Daigo/Amy: Ten Years Later:** Daigo and Amy soon told their children a story of how the Kyoryugers saved the day.

**Yamato/Sela: To the Rescue:** When a Deathgalien kidnapped the rest of the Zyuohgers, it's up to Yamato and Sela to save their friends, and slowly they learned that they have feelings for each other.

**Koh/Asuna: Falling Petals:** A Minasaur suddenly appeared in the city, and brainwashed Koh, forcing him to attack his friends, will the Ryusoulgers find a way to save their leader and will Asuna tell Koh her feelings for him?

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is it! I hope you'll have a nice day! See ya! ^^


	4. Confession

**Author's Note:** Hey my beloved readers! I finally completed the last chapter of my Lucky/Hammy story. I hope you will like it because it's my favorite chapter of this story. I hope you're gonna like this. Have a nice day! ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.

* * *

When Hammy arrived at the pier, she was standing in front of Lucky who was sitting on the bench. The Leo King looked up to the ninja girl with his usual happy smile on his face. Hammy smiled, kindly, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. She is getting a little shy in front of the guy that she liked most. "Yo! Hammy! Long time no see!" Lucky grinned, cheerily.

Hammy let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm okay, long time no see too! How you've been today. You were still exploring the galaxy, right?"

"Well, kinda..." Lucky smiled meekly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, don't you sit with me?" He asked, patting the spot that he left for Hammy.

"Hai (Okay)." Hammy smiled, taking a seat next to Lucky.

As the two sat there, silence fell over them as Hammy placed her right hand on her lap, clutching the hems of her skirt. She is getting really shy at the fact that she is sitting next to her crush, she never felt so shy since her childhood, but this is the first time she harbors feelings for a guy that she likes. Hammy sighed calmly, looking down at the ground while Lucky yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head before unknowingly placing his left hand on hers.

Hammy gasped silently at his warm touch before Lucky removed his hand from hers when he realized what he was doing. He chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks turned red as he rubbed the back of his head. Hammy glanced back to the Leo King and plastered a kind smile on her face, a blush spread across her cheeks at the sight of the Red Kyuranger.

"So... Hammy?" Lucky asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh, yes?" Hammy inquired. "What is it?"

"You know... Since we've met, fight alongside our comrades and saved the Galaxy from our enemies' hands, right?" Lucky said, shyly.

"Yeah, I remembered that..." Hammy trailed off. "Well, when I first met you, I didn't like you at first, because you were always acting like some optimistic obnoxious guy who always yells "Yossha Lucky!" and everything else. I was mildly annoyed at the fact you had relied on your luck. I was once jealous of you because you always believe in your luck and it was really annoying to me!"

Once Hammy stopped complaining, Lucky glanced at the Green Kyuranger sitting next to him, she has a pouty look on her face, shooting daggers at the young man who was getting a little anxious at the look in her eyes. Once Hammy noticed Lucky was getting anxious, her expression softens into a gentle smile.

"Once I get to know you well, you weren't that annoying at all. In fact, you're a good guy at heart, you were willing to encourage your comrades when we are in a bigger crisis. You helped Garu recover from his trauma of losing his home-planet and encouraged Raptor to make her dreams come true. You were a great leader and an inspiration to the team, Lucky." Hammy explained, grabbing ahold of his left hand. "To me, you're an amazing person, with great optimism who always believe in others."

"Hammy, thanks..." Lucky grinned meekly. "That's... really nice of you."

"Well, Lucky. I wanted to tell you something important..." Hammy trailed off.

Lucky rapidly blinked his eyes, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at the girl in green. "What are you going to tell me?" Lucky asked, curiously.

"Well, it's kinda long story..." Hammy grinned shyly, fidgeting with her fingers before she gently held his hand in hers. "Well, we've been good friends for so long, and I loved our friendship, but I don't want this kind of friendship to be ruined. You see... I had a huge crush on you. I don't know if you had feelings for me, but hear me out. I've always liked you since we saved the Galaxy from Jark Matter. You were also the first person to believe in me when I was working for Demost. We've been friends for so long that our friendship has evolved into a romance, and soon I've started to like you ever since we've become friends. I don't know you like me or not, there might be other girls who like you especially that annoying Eris."

"Well, hate to disagree with you, though," Lucky said, meekly. "I do like Eris, but I only see her as a friend and an ally." He admitted. "Last time, I come to Planet Keel to check up on her, I saw her interacting with a man whom I've known from my home planet. His name was Taiki, and he was taking care of the forest for Eris. She looked really happy with him, and it makes me glad that she has someone to talk with."

"Oh, that's a relief." Hammy sighed, slumping against the bench.

"Well, I have something to say about your feelings for me," Lucky said, calmly, prompting Hammy to turn her attention to Red Kyuranger who plastered a kind smile on his facial expression. "Well, I like you more than Eris or anyone else in my life. To be honest, Hammy I'm in love with you." Lucky admitted, gently touching her hands again. "I've always liked you ever since we've become friends. We fought together to save the Galaxy from Jark Matter. You're kind, funny, bubbly and cute too. I always believe in you because you're my friend. You're a special girl, Hammy. I love you."

Hearing this, Hammy gazed at the young man, awestruck and astounded at his words. Putting a hand on her chest, her heart skipped a beat, staring into his eye. "Lucky... that's really sweet of you." Hammy grinned before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug. Lucky was slightly surprised at first, but he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulder, hugging her back.

Hammy kindly smiled at his warm embrace, she always wanted to be with him. They will always have a strong bond that keeps them together, no matter whatever it takes. Pulling away from each other, Hammy tucked her hair behind her ears and plastered a huge grin on her face. Before the two could do something, Hammy's Phone was a buzzing in her pocket. She shared a look with the Red Kyuranger before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Moshi Moshi (Hello)," Hammy asked.

"_Hammy-chan? Is that you?_" A familiar voice spoke out.

"Spada, what is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Hammy asked, concerned.

"_Well, Raptor and I were cleaning the restaurant, but a cat sneaked into my kitchen and stole a fish. I'm trying to chase the cat, but I need some reinforcement_." Spada said. "_Please, I need your help in catching that cat_."

"Wakatta, Spada (Understood, Spada)." Hammy nodded, putting her phone into her pocket.

"Is something wrong with Spada?" Lucky asked, concerned.

"Well, a cat just sneaked into his kitchen and stole a fish. Spada needs our help to stop it." Hammy explained.

"Well, if Spada needs our help, we'll be there to help him." Lucky grinned.

Hammy chuckled heartily, before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Let's go, Lucky." She giggled, grabbing his hand, before the couple ran off in the opposite direction, rounding around a corner.

"Yossha Lucky!" Lucky exclaimed, excitedly as he and his new girlfriend went to help out their best friend. He and Hammy will always remain inseparable, and their bond of love and friendship will keep them in together no matter what. They will face every challenge and stay strong.

**~~(The End)~~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is it! I know the chapter is a little shorter since its word count is 1334, but despite that, I did my best to write this chapter. Well, this is the first time i write a fanfic story based on my favorite Pairing from Kyuranger. So anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this story, and anyways, have a nice day! See ya! ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or its characters, all rights belong to Toei.


End file.
